


Loud and Quiet

by Marasa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Clingy, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Scent Kink, Snuggling, Soft Boys, Weed, tyler's high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: At such a close proximity, Josh suddenly catches a whiff of something vaguely familiar. He chases it to Tyler’s hair and inhales discreetly.Josh blinks.“Are you...are you high?”





	Loud and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after watching that one interview where they're on the bus and Tyler is wearing sunglasses and he hits his head on the wall behind him at one point. Yeah, he's high in that interview

It's been a long day.

They did a couple interviews, did a quick soundcheck, went out for dinner, took a brief walk and got lost on the way back to the bus.

The rest of the guys are still out at some club or something in Seattle, Josh doesn't really care. He's been needing to have a night to himself to get some peace and quiet and catch up on some of his Netflix shows.

With even Tyler out, it's the perfect night to unwind and enjoy the quiet and alone that he usually lacks on tour.

Josh sits comfortable on the couch, legs out in front of him on the small table and tv on. He smiles to himself, feeling comfortable and snuggly at such a low-key night.

He should really try to do it more often.

The bus door opens.

Josh whips his head at the sound to see Tyler shuffle in silently.

“You guys back already?” Josh says, deflated and disappointed that his quiet is now ruined.

Tyler shakes his head.

“Came back early,” he mumbles.

Josh frowns as Tyler walks over to him. “Is everything okay?”

He's wearing sunglasses at night and his expression is that strange, unreadable one that looks half-pissed off and half-sleepy.

Tyler doesn't answer. He simply falls on the couch right next to Josh, sitting as close as he possibly can, pressed up against his side.

Tyler then lays his head atop Josh’s shoulder. His arm comes up to lay across his chest, fingers gingerly holding the fabric of his opposite shoulder.

“Hm?” Josh looks down at him in shock. He's not averse to physical touch like Tyler usually is but this is highly unexpected.

He's completely taken off guard at Tyler’s behavior and as much as he thinks it's kind of adorable, he's a little worried about him based off of how out of character his behavior is.

“What're you doing, dude?” Josh laughs. “Are you okay?”

Tyler just nestles closer in response, slouching even further down into the surprisingly comfortable couch.

At such a close proximity, Josh suddenly catches a whiff of something vaguely familiar. He chases it to Tyler’s hair and inhales discreetly.

Josh blinks.

“Are you...are you high?”

The earthy, sticky smell that fills Josh’s nose is reminiscent of skunk and fire. It's a little intoxicating by itself and Josh is leaning in a bit further to catch another noseful of it.

“Mm…” is all Tyler supplies but it's enough to confirm Josh’s suspicion.

Tyler had smoked maybe once or twice before and Josh guesses this is time number three. Probably went out to with guys, took a hit or two or three and promptly came back across town to the bus.

It doesn't really add up as Tyler doesn't look to be panicking or upset. Maybe after smoking, Tyler wanted to have a relaxing night, similar to what Josh already had planned.

Josh smiles softly and reaches up to where Tyler’s arm is across his chest. He rubs his bicep and shoulder and gives him a few pats on the back in a gesture of friendly surprise but nonetheless, acceptance.

The other man removes his sunglasses and drops them to the floor. He holds Josh closer and exhales a faint whimper, presumably more desperate for attention and touch.

At the surprising reaction, Josh doesn't retract his hand but instead begins a slow path of firm touch up and down Tyler’s side from his shoulder down to the curve of his waist.

Tyler practically purrs.

Josh used to smoke with his friends in high school all the time, so he knows how good touch feels right now. It's not ecstasy by any means, but the pleasure that rises from touch at the moment is more mental than physical.

At this time, everything is a little sensitive for Tyler. He's pretty much hiding in Josh’s shoulder as much as it looks like he's completely calm. Yeah, he’s relaxed, but that's only part of this complex state Tyler’s finds himself in when his body is cluttered with THC.

Josh had been worried the first time Tyler smoked that he would freak out and have a panic attack. He had seen it happen with his friends before and he was almost sure Tyler was the type of person to react similarly, what with being in his head all the time and tortured by his anxieties.

But Tyler had taken at the most one and half hits and thankfully, had been chilled out.

He had also been super clingy.

In the middle of a loud party at one of Josh’s friend’s houses once they got back to Ohio, Tyler was suddenly quiet, looking calm and sleepy as he simply took in everything around him. He smelt of weed and his fingers were twitching by Josh’s thigh and he was blinking so slowly.

Then he had sat a little closer to Josh. And then a little closer. And a little closer.

Their ankles hooked together and their thighs pressed up against each other and Tyler had melted into his side, hand resting on Josh’s stomach and thumb slowly stroking over his shirt.

Josh felt like he was in an episode of The Twilight Zone, with the usually standoffish, private Tyler being replaced with an affectionate, relaxed clone.

Josh guessed it was better than having Tyler suffering through a terrible panic attack at the height of his high.

His friends were cool so they didn't say anything about how the other man was suddenly all over Josh, caressing and humming and seeking refuge from the faces and voices of strangers in the moist cusp of his friend’s armpit.

Tyler’s doing the same right about now on the bus sofa as he weakly tugs Josh closer and snuffles against the crease of his arm where it meets his torso. His hand comes to rest on Josh’s thigh, still moving, still petting.

Most of his anxiety has left him, leaving him to act without any hesitation. He's free to do as he pleases and Josh is always there to act as his guide during these rare explorations of marijuana highs.

Josh shifts to a more relaxed position, sinking into the couch further. Tyler follows him readily and readjusts himself further into the spot of Josh’s shirt that's just a little damp with sweat from the day.

At nine pm, he has yet to take a shower and it doesn't look like he'll get the chance anytime soon with how Tyler is clinging to him like a koala and how he's clearly enjoying the slightly sour smell of his body odor.

Josh guides Tyler’s lanky legs up and over to drape over the top of his own. Tyler adapts with a light hum of bliss at the closeness. Josh’s arm wraps around Tyler’s shoulders and holds him close, hand gently rubbing up and down the other’s arm.

The position creates more space for Tyler’s face under his arm and Tyler takes it, pressing his face against him. He sighs in gratitude and sinks into the feeling and scent he so desperately craves.

Touch like this is assuring Tyler’s sleepy yet fragile state that he's safe, he's loved.

Against his armpit, Josh can feel Tyler’s breaths deepening into ones reminiscent of sleep. But a long litany of slow breath is interrupted by one of surprise as Tyler realizes he was falling asleep.

“Think you smoked too much, dude,” Josh says with a light chuckle as the other tries to fight sleep. Tyler nuzzles even closer without a word. He's a limp bag of bones, warm and smelling of loud.

Josh reaches back to the blanket on the back of the couch and pulls it down over the both of them. He wraps it around Tyler in just a way that ensures his utmost comfort.

He leans down just enough to see Tyler’s half-lidded, red eyes staring down at where his finger trails slowly and randomly across Josh’s chest.

The tip of his finger toys with Josh’s belly button, pushing the fabric of his shirt into the tiny cup before moving up to draw patterns onto his sternum slowly.

Josh just smiles and shakes his head, turning the television down just a little bit to create a more comfortable environment for the high individual.

Tyler’s finger drifts in his day-dreamy state to Josh’s nipple. His lips part as suddenly, he is absolutely transfixed with the way the small section of skin goes hard under his finger.

He scratches, he barely tugs, he is completely zoned out as he caresses soothingly and lavishes the erect bud of flesh in soft adoration through his shirt.

Josh laughs gently down at him at not only his expression but at the sensation. Tyler’s trance is broken at the sound. He drops his hand from Josh’s chest back into his lap and turns his head into the cusp of his armpit once again.

The slow caress of Josh’s hand traveling up Tyler’s spine, up the back of his neck and to his scalp is reassurance enough that everything’s fine.

“You can sleep if you want,” Josh whispers gently. “I don't mind.”

“Josh…” Tyler sighs dreamily with his face now emerged from under Josh’s arm to his shoulder once again.

Josh’s hand rubs up and down the outside of Tyler’s thigh in his lap, shushing him lowly and whispering almost inaudibly promises of, ‘you're safe, close your eyes, relax.’

The television plays lowly, but Josh isn't lost. They fall into silence as Tyler continues touching Josh’s chest and Josh is mostly focused but then comes an unasked question that distracts him.

“Why did you come back?” Josh whispers to the man on his chest. “Were you starting to freak out?”

A pause, and then Tyler shakes his head.

“The club sucked or something?”

Tyler shakes his head again.

Josh brings a hand up and tangles it in Tyler’s hair. He begins to stroke the long strands that need to be cut soon, but he likes how full and soft it feel in his hand.

“Why did you come back, Tyler?”

Tyler hums against his shoulder.

“Needed you.”

Josh’s heart swells in adoration for the man in his arms.

He can imagine it now- Tyler smoked way too much, probably a whole joint mostly by himself given to him by some dumbass at whichever shitty club is around town, and somehow found his bearings in a new city and came back to the bus on a Friday night, all because he needed him.

He was sensitive after smoking so much and he needed the safety, the comfort and the care that he knew Josh could provide him at this time.

Josh holds him closer.

“I have you,” Josh whispers against his ear.

Tyler shivers and nods in honest understanding.

They spend the rest of the night cuddling on the couch, both of them dozing in and out of sleep for the entirety of the time and it's better than the night Josh originally had planned because nothing surpasses holding each other as gently as this.


End file.
